1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for lifting a heavy load and moving it from one level to another. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for lifting a patient from the floor, a chair, or a bed, for example, and/or moving a patient between a sitting and a standing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,640, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety, by reference. There are many known devices that are used by a person to transfer a patient from one sitting position to another sitting position. Many of them require a lot of body strength and may cause strain or injury to the person operating the device. Oftentimes a patient would simply like to stand up. Conventional transfer devices that are designed to bring a patient to a standing position require an electrical power source, such as a battery, which results in a cumbersome and heavy device.
What is needed is a device for moving a patient safely and easily, without the need for an external power source, other than the assistance provided by another person. What is further needed is such a device for transferring a patient from a bed to a chair, for example, or from a seated position to a standing position.